Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for implementing a redundant power supply system for a set of electronic devices with power supply protection and with no power sharing between the different power supply units. Additionally, some embodiments described herein relate to methods and apparatus for minimizing the current leakage between individual power supply units within a redundant power supply system.
In known electrical systems (or devices), chassis systems use N+1 power supply unit protection. In such systems (or devices), the system connects N+1 power supply units to a common power rail where the power supply units provide power sharing capabilities. In the event of failure of a power supply unit, the load serviced by the failed power supply unit is distributed among the remaining operational power supply units. This approach can lead to a fatal single point of failure for the system if the common power rail undergoes failure or a short circuit. Connection of all the power supply units together also increases the risk of catastrophic damages and/or fire in the system (or devices) in case of short circuits occurring due to high current in the common power rail. Additionally, the common power rail method typically involves sophisticated and expensive power supply units with power sharing capabilities. Moreover, the power sharing rails also involve, in many cases, use of power bars that increases system cost in comparison to printed circuit board (PCB) power distribution.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus to implement a power supply system for a set of electronic devices with power supply protection and with no power sharing between the different power supply units.